


Only Helpless In Each Other’s Arms

by HatedOneYellowEyes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatedOneYellowEyes/pseuds/HatedOneYellowEyes
Summary: Rin is still helpless but no longer in the way she once was and to Sesshoumaru's astonishment, so is he.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 44





	Only Helpless In Each Other’s Arms

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not believe it is ever possible for a sexually developed thirteen-year-old female in Fifteenth Century Japan to think and behave like an adult or at the age of fourteen, become married to a nineteen-year-old male who’s also technically hundreds of years old, so no matter when they got married, he’d still be significantly older than his human counterpart and if you don’t realize that dog demons are fantasy so who cares what fictional character he’s written having sex with, then this story isn’t for you.

She is human and yet he feels his skin straining around him, his muscle throbbing and leaking out against the once untainted fabric of his regal attire. 

How he yearns for the days of old...where no paintings but ice and wrath dared visit upon his countenance, a countenance now marred, slick and glistening like the Sun’s rays reflected upon water, with the sweet juice only a human, female body writhing and shuttering in exquisite agony can create. 

In his desperation and shameful lack of self-control when related to his need to hear her crying out for him, Sesshoumaru’s head swirls between her quivering thighs one last time in tandem with the grinding of his hips into the tatami mat beneath them. 

“Ahhh! Seshoumaru Samaaa!” he hears his human flower wailing into the night, her voice reverberating off the hut walls around them as he feels her hands clasping his hair like death is trying to snatch her away from him, for the third time. Her sound. Taste. Touch. Scent. It is blinding like nirvana. 

It is all too much. His muscles are clenching, now. Convulsing. His voice, pathetically howling his sexual brutality with only her still shuttering downpour against his lips, keeping his pride from fully spilling out until not a drop remains. But it feels good. So, so good. 

His belly keeps emptying. His head keeps spinning. His consciousness remains ablaze. 

After what seems like forever, the fire in his belly is extinguished. 

He hears Rin hazily moaning with the end of her own searing, sweat soaked heights and he laps up the rest of her feminine release like a mother fox licking her kit’s face. 

Her giggle caresses his ears. He gazes up at her, his eyes riddled with an inquisitive energy. 

“Rin?” 

She smiles down at him. 

“It tickles, Lord Sesshoumaru.” 

“Remember? You do not have to call me ‘Lord,’ anymore.” 

Her eyes appear heavy and misted over. Their largeness appear even more breathtaking to him, caught up in a state of the lingering effects of having experienced an explosive climax because of her desire for him and only him. 

“I know. But I still like to sometimes, you know? Brings back sweet memories... I have to get to my night training, soon. With the sorceress’s help, I’ll be powerful and kicking the asses of all the youkai trespassing on your territory, in no time.” 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes dance with a teasing light, they rarely did, in the past. 

“First of all...I can handle those pathetic insects myself, thank you very much.” 

Rin gives him a half-cocked smirk, her chin creating a little, soft stomach, in its tucked back state. 

“Second of all, that territory will soon be yours to share with me. And you only remain within this woman’s tutelage because you believe this Sesshoumaru does not respect you for being a human. I must strongly remind you, Rin, that is far from truth.” 

He gives her a suspicious look more expressive and like a boy tacitly mocking his best, girl-friend, than what he was once capable of. But he has expanded himself much since those times though not inside of her...but he does long to, so much so, it’s often like having his claws torn off, one by one and his erection forced into a broken knot when he’s intensely craving her warmth, slickness and ‘closeness’ around him. 

“I do not trust this human. She must not get in the way of our betrothal, next summer.” 

“That’s not true, Sesshoumaru and that’s not going to happen. I always felt so helpless as a child, especially before you came along, and I want to make sure that doesn’t happen, anymore. I want to be strong...with or without you by my side. I want to become a powerful sorceress, just like Ai.” 

Sesshoumaru stares at her while feeling more words intended to express his immense aversion to this woman and staunch refusal to surrender at all, to Rin’s determination to keep interacting with her, pressing at the back of his throat. 

Instead of letting them burst out, he sits up while wiping his face with the back of his hand and arm. 

“Alright, Rin. If you insist. But once she reveals her true essence, as she will, refrain from proclaiming this Sesshoumaru did not warn you. However, at least your abilities with sorcery will be much stronger by then, especially since I’ve witnessed how adept you already are at it.” 

So, he surrendered a little. Damn his shriveled, spindly youki. 

“You’ve been spying on me, again.” A statement, not a question from Rin. 

Sesshoumaru smiles with his sight. 

“Always...Rin Sama.” 

Her grunt is like children playing outside on a sunny day and snarky in its incredulousness. 

“Your silly ‘Samas’ aren’t gonna make me any less miffed at you.” 

“Well, what I’m going to say next probably won’t help... You will not be strong enough, however because why would a wolf in sheep’s clothing give her prey more power than herself?” 

“Ai’s not a ‘wolf’ Sesshoumaru. She’s become like the mother I’ve never had.” 

“And when she reveals she is more like a black widow’s mother, I will be spurred to dispose of her on your behalf. Too bad I am not your father or older brother. Maybe then you would be more apt to heed the exhortations of an Inu Daiyokai who although youthful in appearance, is over a couple of _Centuries_ old?” 

Rin makes a face. 

“I would never let my father or brother lick me where the sun doesn’t shine.” 

The corners of Sesshoumaru’s lips tick down. 

“And I would never lick my father or brother or sister or mother in those areas but that is beside the point, Rin Sama. You have gotten more strong-willed than Inuyasha. What happened to my sweet human girl who picked her flowers and giggled all day?” 

Rin’s gaze becomes full of loving mischief. 

“I’m not a little girl, anymore. I’m thirteen…and she’s _dead_.” 

His expression equals hers with a little awe mixed in. 

“Indeed.” 

His latest nickname for her, ‘Rin Sama.’ Better than ‘human rose’ or ‘lovely flower’ she guesses. But this all feels so very suspicious, how he remains so very obsessed with this subject. Very peculiar... 

She squints while her vision searches him. 

“You almost seem worried. Are you? It’s become easier to read you over the years but sometimes, like now, it’s still hard.” 

The super, dog demon glances away from her and at the tatami floor beside him and she gets her answer. 

As her soothing laugh strokes his heart, he returns his attention to her. 

She gives him a reassuring, love-drenched grin. 

“You are. I’ll be fine...Sesshoumaru.” 

He takes her raw, flushed, dewy beauty like that of millions of stars in the heavens at night, into his mind and wraps his arms around it so that it will remain with him, always. 

Something about her enveloped within his gaze causes an overwhelming urge to let her know how much she means to him, to well up within him. 

He feels the bright, vulnerable, non-menacing smile spreading across his face and to his horror, he is unable to halt it. 

Rin’s eyes light up into what appears to be wonder and awe. 

He reaches down to cradle her cheek in his palm as he gazes into the part of her where her heart beats for him and her soul sings for and clings to him. 

His thumb starts stroking her face, so tenderly, it sends chilly-hot waves down Rin’s being. 

“I know.” 

Rin keeps staring up at him like she’s watching a sun god take flight. He’s so beautiful. Why he wants her. Needs her. Loves her...she’ll never know for sure. 

But she doesn’t want to ruin this divine moment with morose thoughts. All she wants is for his glorious face, flowing locks of silver, candlelight ears, hard, rippling, sturdy frame and the silver, silken bush between his firm thighs where her face has been, far too many moments, to linger there above her, for the rest of time.


End file.
